Secret Desire Baekhyun NC
by xiulogy
Summary: Kesibukan menjadi seorang member Idol Grup terkenal, tidak membuat Byun Baekhyun mampu membendung kebiasaannya 'memanjakan' dan 'bermanja' dengan nafsu besarnya. Dengan bermodalkan social network, dia mampu melampiaskan hasrat besar yang dia miliki. Namun bagaimana jika yang dia 'manjakan' melalui social network tersebut, ternyata adalah orang disekitarnya?
1. Comprehension

"aannghh"

Desah pemuda mungil itu setelah melepas perlahan sebuah sex toy berbentuk penis berukuran 14cm berwarna pink dari lubang anusnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas Bee?" Suara itu menyadarkan si mungil dari dunia orgasmenya.

"Hmm yaah, kau selalu begitu Christian. Itulah mengapa aku selalu menerima skype darimu. Kau bisa memanjakanku hanya dengan suaramu sayang." Bee mendekatkan wajah ke webcam MacBook miliknya, memberikan tatapan manja serta sensual pada orang yang menghubunginya melalui skype diujung sana. Wajahnya selalu tertutupi oleh masker putih bertuliskan 'Bee', membuat Christian selalu terganggu dengan benda itu.

"Kapan kau akan membuka masker sialan itu untukku, Bee? Aku tidak tahan ingin melihat wajahmu." Ini kesekian kalinya Christian meminta Bee untuk membuka maskernya. Bee hanya sedikit terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya Chris. Kau sedang dimana?" Tanya Bee sambil membetulkan earphone.

"Aku masih di Sydney. Senin besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Aku ingin menemuimu, sungguh" Suara Christian terdengar memohon. Bee berfikir sejenak. Sepertinya senin besok Bee tidak memiliki jadwal.

"Ah, aku tidak ada jadwal. Aku tunggu di Diamond bagaimana?" Tidak ada salahnya dia bermain-main dengan pelanggannya kan?

"Wow, kau tinggal Royal Diamond apartment? Kau bukan orang biasa, Bee" Christian terlihat sedikit kaget. Bee hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berdiri membelakangi Christian, lalu menampar pantat mulusnya sendiri.

Plaakk plaakk

"Uhmnn, aku menunggumu Chris. Cepatlah pulang, daddy! Unhhh" Bee merengek manja, menggoda pelanggan kayanya itu diujung saluran.

"Kau, anjing kecil yang nakal. Awas jika bertemu besok. Kita sudahi dulu ya, aku ada pekerjaan lagi" Bee menganggukkan kepalanya paham, dia mendekati kamera MacBooknya sambil sedikit mengangkat masker dari bawah lalu berlagak mengecup kameranya.

"Mwahh! Papay Christian! See you!" Bee memutus sambungan mereka, dia kembali duduk di kursi bludru berbulu pink miliknya.

Ding!

Cklek

Suara passcode dan pintu apartemen terbuka sedikit mengagetkan Bee. Namun dia tetap santai, karena dia sudah tau siapa yang datang. Bee masih dikamar kedap suara itu, ia sibuk membersihkan badan bagian depannya yang masih belepotan spermanya sendiri menggunakan tissue.

"Aku membawa jajangmyeon" Suara ini yang ditunggu Bee.

"Tunggu sebentar chagiyaa. Aku membersihkan badan dulu ne??" Bee melepas pet necklace dan kaos kaki panjang pink dari leher dan kaki mulusnya lalu bergegas menggunakan underwear serta kaos putih oversizednya.

"Aku datang Kyungsoo-ya!" Bee mengambil potato chips dari kamarnya, lalu keluar kamar sambil memamerkan kaki mulusnya. Ia berjalan girang mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Video Call sex lagi? Apa pelangganmu bertambah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan jajangmyeon di meja pendek ruang TV. Bee duduk di sofa sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, itu tadi Christian. Kyungsoo, dia tampan sekalii.. aku tidak tahan ingin bertemu dengannya...!"

"Kalian hendak bertemu?"

"Iya, dia akan kembali ke korea besok senin. Akan kuajak dia kesini, lalu kami akan saling memanjakan sampai puas!" Bee meremas bungkus makanan ringannya girang. Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Kau..? Dia sudah tau jika kau adalah Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tidak.. aku tidak membuka maskerku padanya, chagiya. Besok senin dia akan tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku tidak sabar melihat wajahnya jika tau aku seorang member EXO yang sangat terkenal saat ini.." Kyungsoo membuang mukanya dari Baekhyun lalu melahap makan malamnya.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo! Beraninya kau makan duluan tanpa menunggu hyungmu, hah! Tidak sopan!" Baekhyun duduk di karpet, lalu bergegas memakan Jajangmyeonnya.

AppLive.

[HonB.하니_비 LIVE, every Thursday!]

StvnW: gunakan dildo besar sayang. Mainkan anusmu lebih kasar sambil berteriak daddy!

Hngdgu: Bee, gunakan sesuatu yang mengagetkan!

이수.BZ : cepatlah Live. Aku menunggu mu berpakaian seperti maid jalang.

Comment comment seperti itu sudah biasa berada di Channel Baekhyun. Channel? Ya. Baekhyun melakukan Live didepan banyak pengguna aplikasi tersebut. Dia memiliki ratusan ribu followers di Channelnya. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan saat Live? Tentu saja memanjakan lubang anus sempit berwarna pink mulus miliknya dengan bermacam sextoy. Meskipun dia berani menunjukkan pantatnya, namun Baekhyun selalu memakai underwear tipis, dan selalu menutup penisnya. Dia memanjakan anusnya dengan cara menyelipkan underwear di belahan pantatnya kesamping, lalu setelah itu dia bisa bermain dengan anusnya.

Baekhyun kembali ke tab emailnya, lalu melihat beberapa inbox yang masuk. Dia sangat malas membuka satu persatu pesanan para 'pelanggan bejat' yang meminta hal keterlaluan, seperti hendak mengajak untuk BDSM, menawari untuk dinikahi, menawari menjadi Cast dari Adult Video, dan lain lain.

Karena bosan, Baekhyun membuka tumblr lalu mengetik keyword ' Hot Sehun', lalu terpampang jelas foto foto Sehun, yang notabene adalah maknae grupnya sendiri.

"Ah, lihat ini. Jinjja.. Oh Sehun, kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Ah, urat lehernya bisa terlihat sejelas ini di kamera? Ah.. Sehun.. bagaimana aku tidak sadar jika memiliki maknae sangat jantan sepertimu?" Baekhyun mengusap pahanya, dia sedikit terangsang.

Dengan masih terhubung oleh tumblr, Baekhyun iseng mengetik 'ChanBaek 21', dan melihat banyak fanart porno antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Mereka menjodohkan aku dengan Chanyeol.. Tertulis jika Chanyeol tampan, dan aku cantik? Hey! Aku juga tampan!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat membaca description dari salah satu fanart sensual tersebut. Baekhyun juga menemukan beberapa GIF saat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun diam diam.

"Eh, mengapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apakah benar Chanyeol menyukaiku?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Ini hanya dugaan kan.. kalaupun sungguhan, dia tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. Dia sebenarnya menyukai Chanyeol, tapi dia merasa bahwa selama ini fanservice yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya hanya sekedar bromance saja. Tidak lebih. Maka dari itu Baekhyun berfikir akan lebih baik jika menjaga jarak, dan hanya melakukan fanservice secukupnya. Dia akan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, jika Chanyeol intim, maka Baekhyun juga. Jika Chanyeol biasa saja, maka Baekhyun juga biasa saja.

Cklek

Brak!

Baekhyun spontan menutup laptopnya sedikit keras, dan itu mengagetkan seorang yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu.

"Ya! Sialan! Kau mengagetkanku Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengusap dadanya, dia menatap laptopnya yang tadi tak sengaja dia tutup keras karena kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa. Ini kan juga kamarku, Baek." Chanyeol memasuki kamar dengan dua ranjang single bed itu sambil melirik sesekali ke Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau sedang melihat porno ya? Aya-ha! I got you!" Chanyeol cekikikan sambil meledek Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun sambil mencolek bahunya.

"Shut the fuck up! Seperti kau tidak pernah saja! Kau kira aku tidak tau kau sering berduaan menonton JAV dengan Jongin?!" Baekhyun beranjak dan segera mengambil ponsel dan dompet miliknya, lalu memakai topi.

"Kau ini seperti tidak tau lelaki saja, Baekhyun-ah". Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan ke ransel miliknya.

"Aku juga lelaki, bodoh!" Baekhyun melempar bungkus permen karet yang barusan dimakannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau berbeda." Ucap Chanyeol spontan. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini sama sepertimu!" Baekhyun sedikit protes, sambil menatap Chanyeol heran. Yang ditatap pun hanya balik menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dibahas. Ayo kita latihan." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun sejenak, lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol sebentar sebelum menghilang. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Dia sedang dibodohi oleh Chanyeol. "Bocah bodoh" Baekhyun berjalan ke van untuk segera berangkat latihan di SM Building.

"Gomapseumnida!" Para member EXO dan choreographer saling membungkukkan badan. Mereka beristirahat sejenak di practice room, sementara Baekhyun meminta ijin kepada Suho karena berniat ke kamar mandi untuk kencing. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Baekhyun hendak membasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat di wastafel.

"Sshh amnnh" Baekhyun menoleh, dia menatap pintu bilik wc paling ujung yang sedikit terbuka. Terdengar seperti orang yang menahan desahnya. Baekhyun mencoba mendekati suara tersebut, dia melihat seorang laki laki dengan otot besar sedang masturbasi disana. Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, dia sangat mengenal suara rendah ini.

"Shiithh mnhh susah sekali mengeluarkanmu aahh" ucap lelaki bernafsu itu. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, dia tau siapa pria ini. Dengan wajah isengnya dia makin mendekati sumber suara itu.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Baekhyun masuk ke bilik tersebut lalu menutup pintu sedikit keras dan mendorong punggung pria tersebut di ke papan pintu bilik ringkih itu.

Braak

"Hey! Apa apaan—!" Lelaki itu reflek hampir membanting tangan Baekhyun yang mendorongnya, tapi dia langsung terdiam kaget dan membelalakan matanya.

"Annyeong Minho hyung!"

Cklek

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal setelah mengunci pintu bilik. Dia mengusap dada bidang Minho dengan sensual.

"B-baekhyun?! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Minho gelagapan. Penis besarnya terdempet oleh perut Baekhyun dan badannya sendiri. Dia merasa tertangkap basah.

"Ssshtt." Baekhyun menepelkan telunjuknya di bibir Minho. "Lain kali jika hyung hendak masturbasi, kuncilah dulu pintunya. Atau.." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya, dan langsung menggenggam penis Minho dengan jari-jari lentiknya, "bilang saja padaku.".

Minho masih menatap Baekhyun dengan kaget, dia tidak menyangka sentuhan ringan tangan Baekhyun di penisnya terasa senikmat ini. Wajah nakal dan perlakuan Baekhyun membuat libido Minho naik berkali lipat.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya hingga basah, lalu ia duduk di closet bilik sempit tersebut. Genggamannya tak terlepas dari 'adik besar' Minho. Baekhyun meludahinya, lalu memasukkan milik Minho ke mulut kecilnya.

"Eumnnh hihi. Aku suka penis hyung!" Baekhyun mendusalkan pipinya ke milik Minho dengan imut, membuat sang empunya gemas. Minho hanya bisa menikmati mulut hangat Baekhyun yang sedang mengulum penisnya.

"Baekhh. Sshh aangh kau memanjakamnya dengan baikhh aah!" Desahan Minho tak tertahan saat penisnya mulai berkedut. Baekhyun yang juga menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengeluarkan penis Minho dari mulutnya, lalu berdiri membelakangi Minho sambil menurunkan celana trainingnya sebatas lutut.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan precum Minho yang telah bercampur salivanya sendiri ke tangan, lalu mengusapkannya ke lubang analnya. "Eulmnhh.. hyungh.. masukkan saja." Lubang Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggiurkan menurut Minho. Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu kakinya, lalu menarik tangan Minho dan menyuruhnya untuk menahan kakinya. "Tahan kakiku, masukkan penismu ke lubangku, hyung."

Minho sedikit bingung, namun ia tetap menurut apa yang disuruh oleh Hoobae-nya tersebut. Penis Minho masuk kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun, keduanya merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Akhh aakhh!! Pallihh aakh!" Baekhyun mendesah seperti tidak peduli dimana dia berada. Minho mendesah tertahan merasakan sensasi jepitan rektum Baekhyun yang sangat nikmat. Sampaii akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan penis Minho berkedut.

"Hyuunghh sshhh aah keluarkan di dalam analkuh!" Baekhyun menuntut, Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Crott!!

Minho orgasme di anal Baekhyun, Baekhyun orgasme di tangannya sendiri.Keduanya merasakan kenikmatan bersama. Baekhyun merasa prostatnya dimanja oleh Sunbae-nya yang satu ini. Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi dia sangat menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku membuangnya di dalam lubangmu?" Minho membenarkan celananya.

"Aku tidak mau cairan hyung muncrat kemana mana. Aku tidak membawa kaos lagi." Baekhyun duduk di wc tersebut dan membersihkan analnya yang penuh oleh cairan Minho. Dengan kepekaan, Minho membantu mengusap anal Baekhyun sampai bersih.

"Kau sangat halus, Baekhyun-i. Halus dan bersih." Minho tak sadar dia mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Baekhyun tersenyum, pipinya memerah.

"Hyung. Jangan sebar hal ini. Hanya kau dan aku. Hanya kau yang tau aku seperti ini. Kumohon." Baekhyun memohon. Minho menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak sengaja, Minho melihat dua titik tahi lalat di pantat Baekhyun saat membersihkan pantat mulus itu. Dia seperti mengenal ini.

"Baekhyun, apakah.. kau ini Honey Bee?"

Deg

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan badannya lalu menatap Minho.

"Minho hyung, kumohon jaga rahasia ini.. Aku memang HonBee.. ah astaga.. kau melihat tahi lalat di pantatku?" Baekhyun membenarkan celananya. Ia menatap Minho dengan puppy eyesnya. Minho gemas.

"I got you Bee.. hahah! Aku sering melihat live mu.. ternyata kau adalah.. astaga.. aku sangat tidak menyangka.." Minho masih tidak percaya apa yang barusaja dia sadari. Baekhyun keluar dari bilik tersebut disusul Minho.

"Ungh, hyung.. kumohon.." Baekhyun menunduk. "Jangan bilang siapa siapa ya? Aku akan memanjakanmu seperti tadi! Bahkan lebih! Asal kau tidak bilang siapa siapa.." Baekhyun menautkan tangannya, dan Minho hanya mengiyakan.

"Baiklah.. sampai jumpa hyung! Hubungi aku lain kali ya." Baekhyun mencubit perut Minho dengan genit, lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, ada yang Minho dan Baekhyun tidak sadar. Berselisih satu bilik kamar mandi, ada seorang pemuda yang mendengar semuanya. Meskipun dia tidak melihat adegan bercinta tersebut, namun dia tau apa yang dibicarakan mereka, terlebih soal HoneyBee.

"Baekhyun, kau sungguh sangat nakal." Pemuda bertopi ini melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi setelah Minho dan Baekhyun pergi. Pria tinggi ini mengepalkan tangannya, disela jari tengahnya, ada tatto bertuliskan..

Loey

To be Continued or END?

Hai. Baru balik nih. Maaf ga sempet lanjut MSFWY, soalnya lahi mentok banget. Lahi cari2 bahan juga dari fasilitas penerbangan wkwk. Xiu yg notabene gapaham masalah pilot2an jadi mau lanjut nulis ff my soecial flight with you kan harus baca2 dulu. Maafin yaaa ;_; ini ada ganti ff NC pertama Xiu di acc ini. Maaf kalo masih banyak kurangnya. soalnya tadi dapet inspirasi sekelibet aja... Huwe maafin xiu menistakan Baekhyun, tapi drdlu xiu pengen bikin ff macem begini. Maaf ya teman2. Minta votenya, bintangnya, commentnya, kritik dan sarannya. Enaknya ff ini lanjut atau di delete sajah. Dan juga buat MSFWY kalo ada yg mau kasih inspirasi ttg story percintaan pilot bisa langsung hubungi xiu kkkk... Jangan lupa ya guyss nae maeum soge jeonjaangg~~~


	2. Shock!

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. 9 pria tampan masuk ke dorm mereka dengan wajah kelelahan. Ada banyak schedule dihadapan mereka, karena itu mereka lebih banyak berlatih akhir akhir ini.

"Aku mau pesan Garlic Chicken.." ucap Xiumin setelah menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku juga mau Garlic Chicken kalau begitu kkk" si maknae raksasa ini mengekor Xiumin dan ikut merebahkan diri diatas badan Xiumin.

"Ya! Jangan tidur diatasku maknae sialan! Junmyeon, tolong aku!!" Seru Xiumin yang kini berada di dekapan Sehun. Si tersangka keributan ini hanya cengengesan saja menahan badan Xiumin yang tak bisa diam.

"Umur kalian sungguh sungguh tertukar" ucap Suho sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Siapa lagi yang mau ayam? Sebut nama kalian", Tanya nya pada setiap member.

Sebuah suara melengking dari arah dapur, "Aku, Jongdae!". Para member masih sibuk pada dunianya. Hanya ada Sehun, Xiumin dan Suho diruang tengah.

"Sogogi dan Yixing hyung bersediaa~ ya kan Xing ge?" Baekhyun berteriak dari wastafel untuk mengantri cuci wajah setelah Yixing. Yixing mengangguk.

"Jongin, Chanyeol? Kalian tidak mau?" Tanya Suho mengulang. "Kyungsoo? Dimana?"

"Tentu saja aku mau hyung! Oh iya, Kyungsoo sedang keluar sebentar. Sepertinya Chanyeol hyung langsung masuk ke kamar." Jongin melepas bajunya diruang tengah, dan mengelap sisa keringatnya menggunakan baju itu.

"Jongin, tolong kekamar Chanyeol dan tanyakan padanya, dia mau ayam atau tidak." Suruh Suho, akhirnya Jonginpun langsung kekamar Chanyeol dengan kaos yang menggantung di bahunya.

Cklek

"Hyung" Jongin membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu bersandar diambang pintu. Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil melihat layar ponselnya yang mati.

"Hyung?" Panggil Jongin lagi. Namun si jangkung itu masih tidak merespon. Akhirnya Jongin melempar kaosnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Hey bodoh, kau ini kenapa?" Chanyeol kaget saat Jongin melempar kaos padanya, dia seperti sedang melamun. "3 kali harus memanggilmu, baru kau tersadar. Kau kenapa?", lanjut Kai.

"Tidak apa. Hanya sedikit lelah. Ada apa?" Chanyeol mulai melepas sepatu dan jaketnya.

"Yang lain ingin pesan Garlic Chicken, kau mau tidak?" Jongin bertanya sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol, sejak itu Jongin sadar jika Chanyeol sedang tidak baik.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan. Terimakasih." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala lalu membuka bajunya. Dia mengusap kepalanya sedikit kasar, Jongin menghampirinya.

"Jika ada sesuatu, bicaralah. Aku tetap pesankan chicken untukmu. Terserah kau hendak makan atau tidak." Ucap Jongin sambil menepuk pipi Chanyeol, lalu mengambil kaos yang ia lempar. Chanyeol merebahkan diri di kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya, bibirnya manyun. Dia memang lapar. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Jangan sampai aku membawakan ayam mu kesini, cepatlah membaik dan mari makan bersama." Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol yang manyun.

Si bayi besar ini menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi saat ia ke kamar mandi kantornya, lalu tidak sengaja mendengar desahan Baekhyun dan Minho saat mereka bercinta. Baekhyun bercinta, bercinta. Ya. Dia masih tidak habis pikir, sahabatnya itu bisa bercinta dengan Sunbaenya sendiri. Rasanya sangat kesal, marah, benci, risih, tapi kenapa? Apa karena Chanyeol belum pernah bercinta dengan siapapun, dan Baekhyun sudah? Satu hal mendasar yang paling membebani pikiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah seorang Gay. Hatinya bimbang, dia menyayangkan, namun juga senang. Chanyeol suka pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaruh ponsel di perut kencangnya, lalu ia mengerutkan kening kasar. Pandangannya tidak beralih dari langit langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa, kau begitu, Baek?" Sangat lama dia menatap langit langit putih kamar. Dia mengantuk tetapi tak mampu terlelap. Chanyeol tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, dia orang yang aktif dan cerewet.

"Hhhfffrrrhh" lagi lagi pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya keras, dia mengurung wajahnya dibawah bantal dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. Dia berusaha terlelap.

Kriieettt

"Chanyeol-a?" Sebuah suara pelan menginterupsi Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol masih dalam 'mode batu'nya. Langkah kecil mulai jalan kearah Chanyeol, si pria jangkung merasakan pergerakan seorang yang duduk diranjangnya.

Tuk

Sebuah cup es minuman dingin tiba tiba menempel di punggung telanjang Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol meliukkan badannya dan langsung terduduk dengan tegak.

"Woah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol sedikit membentak. Yang dibentak malah tersenyum dan kembali meminum jus dingin itu dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" Chanyeol beranjak dari kasurnya, ia menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah." Jawabnya singkat. "Baekhyun, kau tidak makan?"

Baekhyun menaruh jusnya di meja samping ranjang, lalu merebahkan badannya disana.

"Ayamnya belum datang. Aku sudah ngantuk." Baekhyun memeluk guling milik Chanyeol sambil manyun. Chanyeol mengambil kaos sleeveless dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Baekhyun melirik, kemudian dia memeluk guling Chanyeol erat erat. Baekhyun menghirup guling itu, dia mendapatkan aroma khas Chanyeol disana.

"Bau Chanyeolie. Baunya enak. Aku ingin dipeluk yang lama, seperti ini" Baekhyun mempraktekan pelukan itu, sangat lucu jika itu terjadi. Padahal jika dia ingin, tinggal bilang saja kan? Tapi Baekhyun tidak segila itu. Dia takut Chanyeol akan marah dan jijik.

"Kau mau tidur disitu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang barusaja keluar dari tandas sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun memeluk sambil menggerakkan guling itu imut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Apakah boleh? Aku mau! Ada baumu disini Chanyeol-a, wangi"

Deg

Baekhyun memujinya. Ada setitik rasa bahagia dihati Chanyeol. Namun senyumnya hilang seketika saat ia lagi lagi mengingat kejadian Baekhyun dikantor. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

"Makan dulu sebelum kau tidur." Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya didekat kaki Baekhyun. "Hey, jangan tidur dulu." Ia menyenggol kaki Baekhyun.

"Aiihh aku mengantuk sekali. Kenapa disini nyaman, padahal kasurnya sama!" Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi, sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memainkan ponsel. "Chanyeol-a, gendong" ucap Baekhyun sok imut.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Kau berat. Bangunlah cepat, aku tunggu diluar bersama yang lain." Jangkung itu berjalan santai ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan Baekhyun didalam kamar.

"Gendong saja tidak mau... Apalagi menjadi kekasihku. Hng." Baekhyun menyesali perbuatannya. Pasti Chanyeol merasa risih dengannya. Dia harus meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ucapan tadi sebatas candaan saja.

Kyungsoo sedang mencuci gelas para member di dapur, Baekhyun datang pada Kyungsoo dengan membawa beberapa piring.

"Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun menaruh piring piring tersebut di samping Kyungsoo, yang hanya membalas sapaan hyungnya itu dengan berdehem.

"Aku suka Chanyeol." Baekhyun terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan cuciannya.

"Kau sudah bilang itu, Baekhyun-a" dengan reflek Baekhyun menggigit kuku jempolnya sendiri, dia tidak yakin harus bicara ini atau tidak pada Kyungsoo. Tapi hatinya sangat mengganjal apabila dia tidak mencari tempat untuk bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku bingung. Aku suka Chanyeol, tapi.. ini lebih.." Baekhyun masih menggigit kuku jempolnya. Kyungsoo mematikan kran dan balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo mulai penasaran dengan topik ini. "Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Tidak tau.. hmm.. tampan?" Jawaban Baekhyun sungguh nonsense. Jika hanya tampan, berarti itu hanya terkagum.

"Kau hanya terkagum. Sudahlah, ayo tidur. " Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, Kyungsoo tidak salah. Mungkin dia hanya terkagum, tapi berlebihan. Kyungsoo mengusap handuk kecil ke tangannya yang basah, lalu berjalan duluam dan disusul Baekhyun.

"Aku bertukar ranjang dengan Chanyeol."

"Dia menyuruhmu?"

"Aniya, aku yang meminta"

"Dia menerimanya?" Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap Baekhyun curiga.

"Iya, wae?"

"Lanjutkan hubungan kalian. Selamat berusaha, Baekhyun. Selamat tidur." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung, pemuda bermata besar itu masuk kekamarnya dan Yixing.

Cklek

Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya dan Chanyeol, matanya tak lepas dari Chanyeol yang sedang bermain game di laptopnya.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini duduk di ranjang Chanyeol. Matanya tak lepas dari layar laptop milik Chanyeol.

"Setelah satu match, aku akan tidur." Balasnya dengan sedikit dingin.

"Kenapa kau aneh hari ini. Dingin. Aku tidak suka." Ucapan Baekhyun sedikit menyulut amarah Chanyeol, genggaman tangannya pada mouse mengerat. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berkata 'kau hanya suka saat bercinta dengan sunbaemu saja!', tapi Chanyeol tidak segila itu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Baekhyun-a." Chanyeol menghela nafas, meredam emosinya sendiri. "Kau belum mengantuk?"

"Belum mengantuk" ucap Baekhyun setelah menguap. "Kau pakai Tee-mo ya?" Baekhyun berusaha membuka topik.

"Iya, tapi aku belum bisa mengaturnya. Damagenya besar tapi dia sangat empuk, jadi mudah mati." Jawab Chanyeol, tidak lama ia menggebrak meja dengan sedikit keras dan mengagetkan Baekhyun. "Mati lagi?"

Baekhyun beranjak, dan mendekati Chanyeol sambil meneliti apa yang ambil di game tersebut. "Item mu salah, Chanyeol-a." Baekhyun mengambil alih mouse Chanyeol lalu mengambil beberapa item support hero. "Karena dia tidak bisa berlari, gunakan Flickr agar bisa flash dari musuh. Gunakan mantel ini, dia tidak mahal tetapi bisa membantu.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala saja, sesekali menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya 'cantik'. Bibir pink itu, Chanyeol sangat suka, tapi bibir itu bukan miliknya. Bercinta saja sudah, apalagi sekedar ciuman, kan?

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada gamenya, sesekali mendengar arahan Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya team Chanyeol menang.

"Aku akan tidur." Ucap Chanyeol yang beranjak ke ranjang Baekhyun. "Selamat tidur Baekhyun."

"Selamat tidur Chanyeol-a" Baekhyun tidur menghadap Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol menghadap pintu. Pemandangan punggung Chanyeol sangat menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Bahu dan punggungnya lebar sekali." Baekhyun mengusap bahunya sendiri. "Aku akan seperti itu besok! Aku harus banyak olah raga!" Dia menyemangati diri sendiri. Dia membulatkan tekadnya untuk membentuk badannya. Meskipun tidak mudah, tapi dia yakin dia bisa melakukannya

'kau dimana?'

'aku dari bandara, aku mau ke apartemen dulu untuk menaruh barangku. Setelah itu aku ke apartemenmu, Bee. Aku sudah hampir sampai apartemenku.'

'baiklah Chris, aku tunggu yaa'

'ok, I'll text you later, honey.'

'(love sticker)'

Baekhyun kembali merias matanya. Eyeliner tebal dan eyeshadow burgundy cantik sudah menempel di matanya. Si mungil ini merapihkan poni rambutnya agar terlihat fresh, aroma parfum vanilla juga sudah menempel di kulit halusnya.

Terlalu berlebihan? Tidak. Dia harus memikat pelanggannya, kan?

Baekhyun mencoba menelepon Kyungsoo. "Chagiyaa, aku tidak pulang yaaa~"

"Aku sudah tau Baek, bagaimana? Sudah bertemu Chris?"

"Ngg... Belum. Dia pulang ke apartemennya dulu."

"Selamat bersenang senang. Oh iya, apakah aku perlu kesana besok pagi?"

"Aku belum tau, kukabari seecepatnya Kyungsoo"

"'Baiklah, jangan gugup. Hahaha"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini HoneyBee! Sudah dulu ya chagiyaaa~ aku mau bersiap lagi."

"Hmm, jaga dirimu. Aku sedang lembur didekat apartemenmu. Jika ada apa apa kabari aku. Ok?"

"Kyungsooku sangat perhatiaan~ Saranghae!!"

Pip!

Kyungsoo mematikannya duluan. Baekhyun berniat sekedar mengabari kepada Kyungsoo yang notabene sahabat Baekhyun dan satu satunya yang tau situasi ini. Kyungsoo akan mengabari para member jika Baekhyun tidak pulang dengan embel embel menginap di rumah saudara atau temannya.

'Bee, aku naik. Tunggu disana'

Baekhyun tergagap membaca notification di linenya, kenapa tiba tiba lelaki itu sudah dibawah? Baekhyun segera memasang masker putihnya. Dia memakai sweater putih kebesaran, celana pendek, dan kaos kaki setinggi diatas lutut. Dia merapihkan dandanannya dan menghidupkan Tv diruang tengahnya, untuk sekedar menyetel instrumen musik romantis.

Ding!

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Baekhyun berjalan riang ke pintu sambil melihat melalui kamera. Seorang laki laki berbadan besar memakai kemeja hitam bertopi berdiri disana. Baekhyun melotot. Dia sedikit takut melihatnya.

Baekhyun memencet tombol walkie talkie.

"S-siapa disana?"

"Ini, Christian. Apa kau Bee?"

Suaranya lembut, tidak terdengar mengerikan?

'Sorry, are you okay?

Suaranya melembut, Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu.

Cklek

Chris tersenyum. Baekhyun menatapnya intens. Lelaki itu tampan, sungguh sungguh tampan. Ada campuran darah barat padanya. Rahangnya tegas dan senyumnya sangat menawan.

"Welcome back to Seoul! Masuklah dulu." Baekhyun bisa tersenyum sekarang. Dia mempersilahkan Chris untuk duduk diruang tengah. Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau tau, kau lebih kecil dari yang kukira. Hahahahh" ucap Chris sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dan langsung membalas pelukan Chris.

"Dan kau lebih besar dari yang aku bayangkan.." Baekhyun manyun. Aroma tubuh Baekhyun membangkitkan libido Chris seketika. Pria mungil ini terlihat menggoda dan menggemaskan.

Baekhyun memanjat badan Chris dan akhirnya Chris menggendongnya didepan.

"Kau manja sekali honey." Chris duduk di sofa ruangan itu, lalu menatap Bee dengan lembut. Baekhyun melepas topi Chris dan kembali tersenyum. Partnernya ini sungguh ideal. "Kau sudah melihatku kan? Kau tau siapa aku?" Tanya Chris.

"Hehe aku tau kau. Kau teman Chanyeol dan Jonghyun sunbaenim kkk" Baekhyun cekikikan, dia tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu di dunia kenikmatan seperti ini. Chris sedikit melotot kaget.

"Kau kenal mereka Bee? Kau tau namaku?" Chris mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk diatas pahanya. Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chris dengan lembut. Jari jari lentiknya turun untuk membuka kancing baju lelaki tersebut.

"Kau akan mengetahui siapa aku setelah ini, Yu Barom-ssi." Baekhyun menatap mata Chris dalam, dia berhasil memampang perut dan dada kekar milik Chris. Seolah terhipnotis, Chris hanya diam dan menatap balik mata indah berhias burgundy sexy tersebut.

"Matamu sangat indah Bee." Ucap Chris dengan spontan.

"Matamu juga sangat indah, sayang." Baekhyun mulai memegang tali maskernya, dia akan membukanya. Namun sepersekian detik, belum terbayar rasa penasaran Chris terhadap 'Bee' nya, disaat masker itu hampir terlepas, tiba tiba Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir Chris sambil memegangi pipinya. Chris yang kaget masih belum bisa mengimbangi lumatan Baekhyun, bahkan wajah Baekhyun pun belum dilihatnya dengan jelas.

"Mmlmmnchh aallmnch" kecipak bibir mereka menggema di ruangan luas tersebut. Chris mulai mendominasi, lidahnya sangat lihai memanjakan Baekhyun. Tidak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun mulai sesak, libido keduanya juga hampir memuncak. Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang Chris dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hmmpmnh ahh.." Baekhyun memeluk leher Chris. Pada saat itulah Chris melihat wajah jelas Baekhyun.

"W-what the..? Byun Baekhyun?" Chris menatap Baekhyun dengan panik, seakan dia tertangkap berbuat salah. Chris melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Chris, kau kenapa? Ini memang aku. Jangan seperti itu! Kau mengagetkan tau!" Baekhyun menjambak jambang Chris. Yang dijambak masih diam karena shock. "Apa karena aku adalah Baekhyun EXO, lalu kau menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun memaksa.

"Bukan itu.. tapi, bukankah kau..? Kau kan pacar Park Chanyeol?" Ucapan Chris membuat Baekhyun terbelalak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Baekhyun terbahak kencang sambil menggeleng. "Siapa bilang? Astaga, aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada apa apa. Kau tau dari mana berita bodoh seperti itu?" Baekhyun tersandar di bahu Chris.

"Aku kira kalian..? Berpacaran..?" Ucap Chris yang bernama korea Yu Barom tersebut.

"Dan aku kira kau bukan gay, hyung." Baekhyun mengusap pipi Barom lembut. "Aku bersumpah, aku dan Chanyeol tidak berpacaran. Jangan seperti ketahuan berselingkuh seperti itu hyung.

Barom menganggukkan kepalanya. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa mendapatkanmu, Bee." Lelaku itu kembali memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Ia mulai menciumi leher putih milik 'HoneyBee'nya.

"Hmmnh, kau selalu mendapatkanku, Chris. Akhh, kumohon jangan tinggalkan itu, terutama dibagian tubuhku yang terlihat." Pinta Baekhyun. Ya, hal ini akan membuat orang curiga padanya. Kissmark akan sangat susah disembunyikan. Baekhyun masih menjenjangkan lehernya, membiarkan Barom mencecapi leher manisnya.

"Mnnch mnch kau Manis Baekhyun." Barom mengangkat sweater tipis putih yang dipakai Baekhyun dan langsung menjilat dan mengulum nipple pink milik pemuda bermata sipit tersebut. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil sedikit menjambak rambut pria-nya malam ini.

"H-haah aahmnh Ch..Christian aak ahh!" Desahan Baekhyun tak terbendung. Nikmat ini yang dia sukai, belaian dari 'pelanggan' kesukaannya. Baekhyun sangat menikmatinya. Keduanya sungguh sungguh saling berbagi kenikmatan.

Mereka melakukannya di sofa ruang tengah, kini sofa tersebut telah berantakan. Seluruh baju yang Baekhyun kenakan berceceran disana. Baekhyun sedang menungging membelakangi Christian. Badannya bergerak maju mundur seiring genjotan lelaki 'Bule' tersebut di anal sempitnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sangat sempithh ah.." genjotan Christian sedikit dipercepat. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ssmbil meremas bantal sofa putih tersebut.

"Aakkhh, lebih cepatth kumohonnh. Aahh joha, neomu johaaah aahh!" Baekhyun sungguhlah sangat seksi. Badannya meliuk indah tatkala ujung penis besar Christian menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. Hingga keduanya menyelesakan kegiatan malam tersebut selama 5 jam.

Lubang Baekhyun sangat becek, begitu juga perutnya sendiri. Sperma dimana mana. Mereka menghela nafas dengan berat. Baekhyun berada dalam pelukan Christian di sofa, pantatnya sangat linu. Dia belum pernah dimasuki oleh penis sebesar ini.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik?" Christian mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan ringan oleh Baekhyun.

Christian mengambil ponselnya dimeja, lalu mengakses e-Bankingnya. Mengetik rekening Baekhyun lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk lemas. "Sayang, kau mau berapa untuk malam ini?"

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Dia mengetikkan harga 'tubuhnya' malam ini. Kemudian mengembalikan ponsel tersebut pada Christian dan kembali memeluk badan berotot tersebut. Christian mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sayang, kau yakin tidak mau lebih?" Lagi lagi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala saja. Chris menghela nafas dan menambahkan sejumlah nominal yang tidak sedikit. "Kau sudah memanjakanku, aku harus membayarmu dengan pantas, sayang."

Transfer completed

Baekhyun menatap Chris. Matanya terlihat polos itu berkedip. "Aku hanya minta satu hal, jangan sebar identitasku. Kumohon." Baekhyun mengusap pipi pria itu.

"Tidak akan Baek. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita." Kelingking keduanya tertaut manis. "Aku harus pulang sekarang." Lanjut Chris.

"Eh? Kau tidak menginap?" Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari Chris. Bibir merahnya dimanyunkan imut.

"Tidak bisa sayang, ada beberapa lagu yang harus kuselesaikan. Setidaknya aku tau kau disini. Jika ada apa apa aku akan menghubungimu atau aku akan kesini langsung." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar Chris. Baekhyun tau menjadi produser tidaklah mudah.

Baekhyun mengenakan sweaternya sembarang, dia mengantar Christian sampai diambang pintu apartemennya. Di balik lintu tersebut, keduanya kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Pelukan Baekhyun dileher Christian sangat erat.

Tak berapa lama, Christian pergi dan sebelumnya ia memberikan jam tangan Rolex silvernya pada Baekhyun dengan percuma.

"Bayaranku kali ini sangat mahal..". Ucap Baekhyun sambil menimang jam mahal tersebut. Baekhyun merapihkan dalamannya yang berserakan, lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun berniat menelepon Kyungsoo.

'halo'

"Chagiyaaa~ dimana??"

'aku di kebun'

"Ish, jawablah sungguh sungguh! Kau sedang apa"

'Menyirami pohon kopi ku.'

"Yak Kyungsoo! Jawab aku dengan sungguh sungguh!"

'kau meneleponku pukul 3.20 pagi Baekhyun, dan kau masih bertanya aku dimana dan sedang apa?'

"Kau.. tidur ya.."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar diujung telepon. Baekhyun cekikikan tanpa rasa bersalah. Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang pagi nanti, karena hari ini jadwal mereka hanya latihan pada pukul 7 sore. Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan malas, disisi lain, Baekhyun sangat suka menjahili Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Jari jari panjang dan mata Chanyeol sangat terfokus pada layar macBook nya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan HoneyBee. Dia melihat beberapa unggahan dan video offline streaming dari channel HoneyBee tersebut. Sangat menggiurkan, sangat frontal dan memuaskan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengelus gundukan di selangkangannya perlahan.

"Hhh, Baekhyun. Inikah yang kau lakukan di luar dorm? Bagaimana aku baru menyadari betapa indah lekuk tubuhmu hah?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya diatas kursinya. Pintu kamar tersebut terkunci, Chanyeol memanjakan 'adiknya' dengan terburu.

"B-baekhyunh aahh.." badannya beringsut, matanya masih terfokus melihat teman sekamarnya memainkan analnya dilayar tersebut, desahan desahan nikmat tersalur ke headset putih Chanyeol. Desahan Baekhyun sungguh nikmat.

Chanyeol berlari kearah ranjang Baekhyun diujung klimaksnya, dan langsung menyemburkan benih putihnya keatas ranjang kosong Baekhyun.

"Aakhh shiith! Baekhyunnh sshh" Chanyeol terduduk diujung ranjang Baekhyun, spermanya muncrat keatas kasur Baekhyun. Jumlahnya banyak. Chanyeol yang baru menyadarinya langsung menggeleng. Dia harus mengganti spreinya agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Tok tok tok

"Chanyeol-a? Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa pintunya dikunci? Bukalah cepat."

Chanyeol menengok kearah pintu, dia panik. Dia masih berdiri tegak didepan ranjang Baekhyun dengan masih memegang penisnya.

"B-baekhyun? Cepat sekali kau pulang?" Hanya iti yang terucap dari bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa Chanyeol-a?"

 _Deg_!

To be Continued

Aaahh akoh bingung. Selalu jadi mengarah ke CB wkwkwk. Bakal ada nama nama tak terduga nantinya. Kalo ada yang mau tau siapa, boleh nanya. Biar bisa tau wujud orangnya, dan biar bisa bayangin baekhyun dengan pria tsb. Btw kalian tau Christian kan? Itu Rome ex C.Clown. wkwk saran nya gaes. Kutunggu yha..


End file.
